


Making a Point

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Het, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4225818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank wants to take Jenny on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making a Point

**Author's Note:**

> For one million words June Bingo  
> Prompt : first date

Jenny is in the archives, fathoms deep in one of Corbin's files, heedless of the world around her and she startles when a pair of arms slide around her waist. Only the familiar scent of Frank's cologne stops her from employing some of her considerable fighting skills, and the equally familiar press of his lips against her neck doesn't hurt either. 

"You're slipping." His voice is low and amused. "Time was, I wouldn't have been able to get the drop on you." 

Jenny leans back against his chest. "I knew you were there," she lies and he makes a sound in the back of his throat that leaves her in no doubt he's seen right through her. 

"Whatever you say," he says and he sounds very amused. 

As much to change the subject as anything else, Jenny looks at her watch. "You're finished early," she notes and he turns her in his arms, allowing her to loop her arms around his neck. 

"I thought we could go home..." She smiles, tilts her head at where that lead before blinking in confusion at his next words. "Get changed and head out somewhere... seems to me we're overdue a first date."

Jenny frowns. "As opposed to what we've been doing for the last year?" For a horrible moment, she wonders if he remembers it at all, if some of Henry and Moloch's evil isn't rearing its ugly head again. Then he kisses her gently and the suspicion fades. 

"We've defended a power station," he reminds her. "Clashed verbally more than once... went up against two horsemen, defeated a demon that possessed you and my daughter... you've visited me in jail, helped me break out of a mental institution, helped me go on the run from the police... And we've christened several flat surfaces along the way."

He's grinning by now. So is she. "And a few non-flat surfaces," she says. "Which is kinda my point."

"And _my_ point..." There's another soft kiss. "Is that somewhere in the middle of all of that... we never got a proper first date. Dinner... candlelight... me in a non-work suit, you in a little dress driving me wild..." Another kiss, this time to the corner of her mouth before working his way along her jawline and if he doesn't want her thinking about flat surfaces in the archives, he's really going to have to stop that. 

Maybe he knows that too, because when he reaches the point where her neck meets her shoulder he gives her a gentle nip that makes her shiver and then pulls back. "So, what do you say, Miss Jenny?" He's using Crane's name for her and it makes her smile. "Care to accompany me?" 

He actually offers her his arm and she laughs as she loops hers though it. "I'd be delighted."


End file.
